


Attention

by agent_florida



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Kink Meme, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/agent_florida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tex/Sister, fingerfucking, eating out, Sister squealing like a slut so loudly that someone catches them at it. Instead of stopping and being embarrassed like normal people, they keep at it even harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

The new girl was a screamer.  
  
Tex was finding this out for the first time, and almost by accident. Well, not exactly. She had come in here to give Sister another good tongue-lashing for daring to be another girl on Blue Team, but the problem was, she was so damn cute and so damn good at acting vulnerable that it wasn’t long before Tex was giving her an entirely different kind of tongue-lashing.  
  
Which, she supposed, was how she ended up here, a middle finger slowly parting the younger girl’s lips and seeking the heat in her core while her tongue was busy making circles on the hood of her clit. Sister must have been a slut, either in this life or the one previous, because she was so uninhibited about the noises she was making. Didn’t she understand that everyone in Blue Base (and probably the entire canyon) would be able to hear her by now?  
  
Tex reached up her free hand to find the tails of Sister’s braids, yanking them hard so she could force the girl to stop making noise, but instead of causing her pain, it just seemed to turn her on more. The girl’s body arched underneath her ministrations as she stroked inside her, licked her, pulled her hair, and it was entertaining to not only force Sister to stay in her place but also to keep her own composure when this was going on.  
  
Well, she had needs. She’d just attend to those later. Or maybe see just how many stories about Sister’s hookups had actually been true…  
  
“You slut,” she growled as she trailed sloppy, wet kisses on the insides of Sister’s thighs, adding another finger to the one already thrusting into her. “Bet you’ve been waiting for days for me to corner you. Bet you’ve been wishing for this to happen. How long did you wait for this? Or do you just touch yourself when you can’t get anyone to fuck you?”  
  
She just squealed even louder, trying to pound her hips down on Tex’s two fingers working their way in and out of her, but Tex pushed her forehead onto that slim belly of hers (was it really true that she’d had seven abortions?) and forced her to stay down. For as much as she liked sex and initiated the encounters, she was surprisingly passive in bed. Lovely to manipulate, but Tex preferred somebody who would fight back.  
  
“Hey, guys, what’s…”  
  
Ugh, it was the annoying one – Tucker. Tex never paid attention to him, and she didn’t plan to now, moving her face back down to take one of Sister’s lips into her mouth before beginning to lap at her again. Sister was enjoying everything so much that she was now screaming louder than ever, thighs clamping around Tex’s head, but she could swear that she heard a very distinct ‘bow-chicka-bow-wow’ coming from the direction of the doorway.  
  
And speaking of coming… Sister’s tanned skin had a delectable pink tinge to it, a redness gathering between her breasts as she got further worked up by Tex’s actions, and by the way she was trying to crush Tex’s skull she knew it wouldn’t be long before… yes, there it was, the tiny little twitches around her fingers and the legs crossing behind Tex’s back to keep her mouth in place.  
  
Sister sighed happily when it was over, and Tex took a moment to wipe her mouth on the back of her hand, surveying the girl’s face. At least she looked satisfied – and thoroughly put in her place. That moron Tucker, though, was still standing in the doorway, staring at them, eyes wide.  
  
“You tell anyone about this, and I’ll kill you.”  
  
He scampered.


End file.
